


The Lovers of Arthur's Court

by Maddythemagnificent (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bond bites, Bottom Eggsy, Forced bond bite, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Prime Alphas, Protective Behavior, Soulmates, Top Harry, Top Merlin, a/b/o dynamics, some Non-Con elements, soul marks, submissive Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maddythemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two agents, Galahad and Merlin, were bond mates. This fact was quite a thriller because both Galahad and Merlin were prime alphas of the highest caliber, meaning that they shared an omega. Merlin/Eggsy/Harry a/b/o fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read warnings, there will be non-con elements.

Of all the trivialities and secrets that crept along the walls of Kingsmen headquarters, there was only one saucy truth. The two agents, Galahad and Merlin, were bond mates. This fact was quite a thriller because both Galahad and Merlin were prime alphas of the highest caliber, meaning that they shared an omega. And that omega was somewhere out in the world, with a soul mark that matched the two alphas. 

This complication had no influence on their job what so ever. In fact Harry and Merlin moved as an efficient unit. Harry was the ruthless, cunning one. He brought the power and the charm. Merlin was precise and intelligent. He provided a new perspective and brought a certain gruffness to the playing field. As two dominant alphas, they did not clash romantically. Each had the overbearing instinct to protect and nurture, to overpower and make an omega keen. They both needed submission and could not get it from each other. So while they aged over the years, being good friends and even better coworkers, after countless successful and tragic missions, they were still missing their final piece to a complete relationship. 

Now they were both in their middle ages, right when alphas hit their strongest sexual peak. The growing aggression and manpower did wonders for Harry in the field, but it left him constantly agitated, ready to snap anyone's throat if they got on his nerve, which was rather easy to do in his state. Merlin handled the increased urges with much more composure, simply throwing himself inside his tech room and never leaving, thus avoiding any confrontation that would surely throw him off his rocker. It was quite frustrating for the both of them. Finding someone by their soul mark was relatively easy these days. A part of medical records always documented a person's soul mark, so that a match could be easily identifiable. But, there was no record of a mark like Harry's and Merlin’s. 

“Maybe our mate is dead,” Harry grumbled miserably one night, after downing too many shots of whiskey. 

“There is hope yet, but there's no use in obsessing about it,” Merlin replied tiredly back. 

And hope was all they really could have. That small flickering beacon of hope that would have their mate walking right into their paths oneday, oneday soon.

 

Eggsy Unwin excelled at training just like he did in the marines. Not unlike the other recruits, Eggsy held a certain cockiness about himself, which proved to be only a false display. Most of the time the lad was either confused or brave, and behind his smug mask was a vulnerability that showed that Eggsy was truly a remarkable candidate and human being. He could be broken down and rebuilt. He never wandered from his path. His morals were so solid that death did not waver his actions. He was prepared to adapt, just like Harry thought he could. 

But another recognizable trait in Eggsy was his underlying need to be complimented and mentored. The very idea of having Harry praise him in anyway had Eggsy fighting desperately for victory. This uniqueness was only found in Eggsy out of all the recruits, because Eggsy was an omega. 

He wasn't very out there with his title. He kept to himself, took his heat suppressors, and washed using scent blockers. It was written on his medical files, Kingsmen nor Harry or Merlin (prime alphas could not be so easily fooled by fake beta scented body wash) seemed to care. No one held anything against him. 

His certain qualities as an omega drove him to perform, maybe not for domination or power, but for a sense of confidence and attention, two things that were important to a young buck like Eggsy. 

The rather troubling thing that bothered Eggsy from time to time was that he had not found his alpha yet. He had a mark, on his lower belly, just right below the waistline of his pants like anyone else. But, he never had the resources to get a screening done, nor really the self-confidence to go to a clinic to seek a match, because he had always figured no alpha could ever want him. He was poor and unmannered. He was too defensive to be submissive. He was too bottled up to let anyone take care of him. 

 

After the parachute test, when Eggsy was stripping down out of his gear, Roxy approached him, thanking him for the little pep talk he had given her.

“I can't believe Merlin pulled that trick on us. Honestly, I should have known better,” Roxy sighed. 

“He's a right bastard that git is,” Eggsy smiled. 

“You know about him and Harry right?,” Roxy asked off topically. 

Eggsy froze for a second. An irrational feeling of dread washed through him. 

“Wat about them lot,” Eggsy replied.

“Their bond mates. They share soul marks, they share an omega,” Roxy answered. 

Eggsy had a moment that was a mixture of awe clashed with fear at the idea of Harry and Merlin sharing a mate. Whoever that omega would be, would have one hell of a time. With the way Harry and Merlin smelled, Harry like sandalwood and whiskey, rich, dark, and smokey, and Merlin stormy, and rocky, like a dense forest of pines. That omega would get to be caressed and held by Harry's strong wielding hands. That omega would be undone by Merlin’s sharp gaze. Eggsy found himself becoming jealous at the thought. If only he deserved an alpha. But Harry and Merlin weren't just alphas, they were prime alphas. Their genes were so pure and powerful, that they had the best strength, speed, hearing, and smell of all alphas. They could bred an omega in just one rut. They even smelled better than other alphas - stronger, huskier. Prime alphas were like the gods of normal alphas. 

“Tha omega is gunna have one hell of a job cut out for them,” Eggsy jokingly mumbled, and Roxy left. 

A green monster took roots in his stomach. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that some random omega out there got to have Harry and Merlin. 

Training went on, and Eggsy managed excellently. He stuck close to Roxy and minded his own business, studying and training, and trying to memorize every word of Merlin gruff scottish accent. When training was done for the day, Eggsy visited Harry, who lay there in a comma. Everyday almost, Eggsy would wake up hoping his mentor had arisen, and would always fall sad when he returned day after day to a deep sleeping Harry. He felt awkward staying for long. It wasn't like he knew Harry all that much, or had the precedence to visit as often as he did. But since he got called out of the police station, Harry had become his whole universe. 

Eggsy watched as a thick beard grew on Harry's face. The omega found he rather liked the look- it was different, making Harry look more like some disheveled woodsman, but Eggsy liked it nonetheless. 

One day had grown particularly boring and Eggsy found himself daydreaming about what it would be like to be the omega that belonged to Merlin and Harry. With sick curiosity Eggsy realized he had easy access to sneaking a peak at Harry's soul mark. The action felt too evasive and crossed too many boundaries. Eggsy would have to lift Harry's hospital gown for christ sake, and Eggsy couldn't even tell if Harry was wearing underwear. If Harry were awake right now he would be chiding Eggsy on his evasion of privacy. But Harry wasn't awake, and a rush of heady jealousy swept over Eggsy. He ended up lifting the gown, and of course Harry wasn't wearing underwear, because he was fucking hospitalized. Immediately Eggsy knocked some sense into himself, because this was hugely inappropriate and down right wrong. But as Eggsy went to drop down the fabric, he looked briefly at Harry's stomach, only to wish he hadn't.

Because Harry's soul mark was a wolf, snake, and elk all combined and twisted together, in different shades of pink, white, and tan skin. Eggsy heard himself shriek before he knew he was shrieking. 

Eggsy had the same mark as Harry. 

He dropped Harry's gown and backed away from the alpha. In his chest his heart was rampaging against his ribcage. He left medical in a sprint, adrenaline and surprised astonishment making him feel horror in a most paralyzing way. 

That night Roxy asked him what was wrong. Eggsy shrugged it off. He couldn't look Merlin in the eyes at all. Tension made him feel like he was being strangled slowly. Merlin gave him a suspicious gaze, noticing immediately how Eggsy's cocky demeanor had dissipated into a frightful spastic creature. The alpha wondered if perhaps the pressure was finally getting to Eggsy, but resolved that was not the case. His marks were better. He tore Charlie apart on the mats in a combat test. He wiggled himself out of ties and chains faster than any recruit. 

Perhaps Merlin figured that Eggsy was nervous about Harry, and when Harry woke up Merlin informed Eggsy of his return. The information seemed to brighten the lad up for a second, only to be crushed in the next by something Merlin couldn't quite put his finger on- Dread? Shame? 

Despite the realization that what had once been a compelling fantasy, was now Eggsy’s reality, Eggsy managed to pull himself together and visit Harry. Harry was smashing as always, he had shaven right away, but his hair was unstyled, only slicked back in wet locks. Harry wore a red robe that made him look even more impossibly tall. 

The alpha welcomed him happily, congratulating him on his progress. Eggsy flushed under the remark, finding himself unable to do anything but grin warm-heartedly up at Harry. He felt sickening warmth, like he was some dog that had just gotten back from the groomers, all prettied up and glowing. But, their little moment came to an end as Merlin barged in as he always did, carrying his long body into the room. 

“Ah, Eggsy, glad to see you here, I told Harry all about your progress,” Merlin stated, typing and fiddling with his tablet. 

“Yes, Merlin also informed me that you have been acting differently this past week,” Harry spoke, regarding Eggsy with a look of worry and curiosity. 

Eggsy felt his throat tighten and his heartbeat skip. He visibly gulped and Harry's eyes followed the movement of his Adam's apple. 

“I'm fine, just focused is all,” Eggsy disregarded the concern, but his voice was unconvincing and Harry and Merlin, two well trained spies, picked up on it immediately. 

“You should tell us the truth lad if something's bothering you, we could help you,” Merlin spoke.

Eggsy licked his suddenly dry lips and shifted on his feet. “I don't think you could help me much, but thanks maybe later. I'll just leave it to ya then,” Eggsy began to part ways, hoping to make a quick escape before he broke down from his strung up nerves. 

But, Merlin halted him. “Before you go, I need to take a scan of your soul mark, it appears we don't have it on file, and Kingsmen needs full records.”

The blood rapidly drained from Eggsy's face. Shit timing. Shit timing indeed. ‘Oh god, he knows, he knows’ Eggsy inner thoughts chanted. Eggsy met Merlin in the eye, and saw no humor in them. Harry's concerned expression had not changed.

“No,” Eggsy found himself blurting.

“No?,” Merlin repeated. 

“I- I mean I don't have a soul mark, so there's nothing there to take a picture of,” Eggsy clarified quickly.

“I still would need to take a picture, as proof to you being categorized as unmarked,” Merlin replied. 

Eggsy clamped his hand onto the fabric right where his mark lay, the same mark as Merlin's and Harry's. He glanced at the door, as a rushing spill of flight or fight instincts overcame him. Merlin gave him a confused glance, trying to analyze the startled looking omega. Then, all too suddenly, as Eggsy's muscles tightened in preparation to flee from the room, Merlin struck like a coiled snake, launching after Eggsy as Eggsy took off. 

Next came a vicious struggle, as Merlin grabbed a hold of him, dragging him against a strong crushing force of muscle. Eggsy twisted and wiggled out of his grasp, elbowing Merlin in the side harshly. As soon as an escape looked possible for Eggsy, Harry joined in, taking Merlin’s side. With both Harry and Merlin, Eggsy stood no fighting chance. Within seconds he found himself bodily lifted off the ground, only to be pinned against a medical table, by the force of Harry's hands on his chest and legs. 

Eggsy began to shout his protest, struggling to get out of Harry's hold. He watched with trepidation, as Merlin undid the zipper of his training suit, all the way down to his lower body, revealing his mark to the world. 

“Fuck,” Harry growled as he saw Eggsy's soul mark, a replica of his own. 

Merlin replied with just an animalistic growl. He bent over Eggsy, breathing heavily against Eggsy's ear. 

“Well this is a pleasant turn of events,” Merlin spoke. “To think all this time you've been waltzing around in your cute jumper, I could have been fucking you.”

Eggsy tremored against the table, closing his eyes, and struggled harder. He managed to kick Harry strongly in the thigh, but the alpha was not having it and simply flipped Eggsy like a pancake, so that he was face down against the table. 

Suddenly, Eggsy found his head tugged back by the short strands of his hair, leaving his neck exposed and strained. He cried nervously.

“Wait!,” He shouted, realizing Merlin and Harry were preparing to give him their bond bite. 

“I've been waiting fifty years to finally have you, so has Merlin, I'm afraid our patience has run dry, my dear,” Harry answered him- and with that Eggsy felt himself being bitten on each side of his neck, his scream muffled by Merlin’s palm.


	2. Chapter 2

When Eggsy shuffled his way back to the recruitment sleeping quarters, he felt everyone's eyes on him. People were gawking at the two red visible bite marks on Eggsy's throat. Roxy looked at him with wide eyes- fully knowing where in Kingsmen headquarters Eggsy found himself two alphas to give him two bond bites. 

“Holy fuck,” Roxy spoke, as Eggsy plopped himself onto his bed next to hers. 

Eggsy didn't answer her. He just buried his head in his pillows and clutched J.B. to his chest. Sleep overcame his distraught body. 

The next morning Eggsy awoke to a new day of training and he quickly set about his routine. But when he dug through his bag he couldn't find his heat suppressors or body wash anywhere. A creeping realization overcame him as he figured Merlin or Harry had taken them away when he was sleeping. Eggsy gathered this was coming even though he was nowhere near prepared for it. Two prime alphas like them wouldn’t want Eggsy to smell like some beta, and they would want him to have heats. They would want to participate in Eggsy’s heats. They would get him pregnant surely- with the both of them taking part unless Eggsy got birth control, which was extremely expensive. Eggsy shivered. 

He dressed for the day after that and had an embarrassing run in with Charlie, who whistled as he saw Eggsy’s bitemarks. 

“Guess this means you're dropping out now, with having two Kingsmen agents as mates, it’s hardly fair for the rest of us,” Charlie assumed.

Eggsy panicked at Charlie’s remark. As much as he hated the bastard, he had a point. Now that he was Merlin’s and Harry’s mate, they wouldn’t be unbiased anymore. Eggsy would be forced to step down. Even if he could stay in the program and could beat Roxy, he probably wouldn’t be that good of a spy now- with two bond bites, and smelling like a very very claimed omega. Of course that could be all masked with scent blockers and make up. But, perhaps the bigger question would be whether his new alphas would even let him be a Kingsman. Afterall they would be letting Eggsy walk right into danger, someone who completed them, someone who would probably be carrying their children- which it seemed like a given now that Merlin and Harry wanted children because they took his fucking heat suppressors.

But, before Eggsy could fall into further turmoil, Merlin entered the room, followed by another beta man. They all fell into their lines, and Eggsy would have hid in the back if it wasn’t for the fact that everyone was watching him. He stared embarrassingly down at his feet.

“As most of you have probably figured out by now, my relationship with your recruit mate Eggsy has taken on some new development, which puts my bias at fault. Because of this, James, our junior executive in tech will be taking over the rest of your training from here on out. It’s been a pleasure, good luck candidates,” Merlin spoke. 

 

“Thank you Merlin, we’re starting off the day with the usual rounds, get cracking cadets,” James ordered, and everyone scattered, going about their business. 

Eggsy stayed put as Merlin approached him. 

Blunt as ever Merlin spoke to him. “Tonight pack your bags, you’ll be coming with me back to Harry’s.”

“Why?” Eggsy spoke, sounding more sheepish than he had meant to sound. 

“Because I fucking told you, Eggsy,” Merlin replied to him, turning around and resuming his usual constant typing on his tablet. 

 

“Give me back my fucking heat suppressors,” Eggsy ordered later that night, in the most serious voice he could muster. 

The order surprised Harry who had been calmly drinking his martini. Harry glared at Merlin who was fiddling with his tablet as always. “You took his heat suppressors?”

Merlin just shrugged nonchalantly.

“I don’t see how me being a pregnant omega is going to help Kingsmen at all if I get the Lancelot position,” Eggsy added. 

“Do you not want children?” Harry asked.

“Of course I do, I luv kids, they’re great but just a day ago I didn’t even know that kids would be a near future thing I’d have to plan for, because I didn’t even know I would have an alpha, let alone two,” Eggsy explained, plopping himself into the chair in the corner of Harry’s study with a exasperated sigh. 

“You knew that you had two alphas, you just didn’t tell us,” Merlin retorted grumpily. 

“I only knew for a week, before I blew it,” Eggsy replied.

“How long were you planning on keeping it from us?” Merlin questioned.

Eggsy looked down at his lap and shrugged. “Till I got used to the idea, I guess? You have no idea how frightened I was, still am! I’d been crushing on the both of you, and then I find out that I’m your mate and that I now have two fucking prime alphas. I just broke down”

“Eggsy look at me,” Harry spoke, and Eggsy’s head snapped up to look at him. “It won’t help any of us to worry about future things like children. Your heats will be screwy for a while anyways, because you have been on suppressors for so long. What we should really get used to is our situation right now, the more quickly we fall into a pattern here, the more relaxed we will all feel.”

Merlin snorted, before responding to Harry. “And while I did get rid of those shit heat suppressors you were taking, I ordered you top of the line birth control. I'll make this clear now, while I'm not opposed to children, I don't particularly want them or even like them.”

“You could have fucking told Eggsy that from the beginning you complete arse, I get that you're mad at him, but its not fair to hold a grudge against Eggsy,” Harry scolded Merlin, to which the other alpha glared in annoyance back at him. 

Eggsy relaxed into the chair, knowing that they weren’t hell bent on breeding him took a heavy load on his shoulders. 

“In the meantime we should establish scent bonds, spend our nights together, get Eggsy nesting. Then the rest should fall into place,” Harry insisted. 

So that's how Eggsy found himself standing at the foot of Harry Hart’s impressive king size bed, though it looked smaller with Harry and Merlin in it. The sheets looked soft and inviting, but Eggsy discovered that he was nervous to share a bed with two alphas. At this point Eggsy didn’t know what to do or expect. He had a recurring fear that getting into that bed and under the sheets meant that Harry and Merlin would want to fuck him. Not that he didn’t want that. He just wasn’t mentally prepared for it all. But it wasn’t like they were seducing him or anything, and they were wearing pajamas too. Hesitantly, Eggsy crawled up the middle of the bed and situated himself between them.

He felt Merlin sniff heavily at his neck. The alpha gave a pleased hum. 

“God, you smell so much better without those repulsive beta blockers,” Merlin groaned. 

“Absolutely lovely,” Harry purred in agreement. 

Eggsy gasped as he felt them wrap their arms and legs around Eggsy’s frame. In the bed, with Harry and Merlin crowding up against him, Eggsy felt tiny and crushed. Yet another rush of emotions soon came over him that he had never experienced before. He felt safe and protected, like he was a baby cub sleeping between two mother grizzly bears. As he began to relax, he nuzzled Harry's neck shyly, taking a large whiff of Harry’s musk. The smell of Harry gave him another sensation of comfort. He tried to turn his neck around to scent Merlin as well, but he was to trapped to do so. A whine sprung up from him and Merlin answered it by kissing Eggsy’s shoulder. Sleep crept up on Eggsy quickly, almost knocking him out into unconsciousness. Eggsy blamed it on Harry’s heavenly mattress, not the way he was being cuddled. 

Morning came quickly though, and Eggsy found himself unable to breath properly. He cracked his eyes open to see Merlin was halfway on top of him, sleeping peacefully. The alpha was face down so Eggsy couldn’t see his face, but his naked back was on display. The muscles there were long, sculpted, and smooth. As he came into further consciousness, Eggsy recalled that Merlin had been wearing a shirt to bed and he froze when he noticed that his clothes had been taken off, leaving him in only his briefs. Eggsy flushed. Merlin’s face was lying against Eggsy bare chest. It was a soft kind of intimacy that Eggsy appreciated. Some time in the middle of the night Harry had been pushed aside, but he still had a hand on Eggsy’s hip, right where Eggy’s mark was. He attempted to wiggle his way out from under Merlin, who was proving to be heavy and hard to budge. In the process Harry awoke, blinking lazily at Eggsy. 

“Why are me clothes off? Why are your clothes off?” Eggsy asked.

“It got too hot, it was either the clothes or the sheets,” Harry replied, shifting closer. 

“Oh,” Eggsy blushed and watched as Harry kissed his neck.

His hair for once wasn’t perfectly styled. The brown locks tickled Eggsy’s cheek as Harry sucked at his skin. Harry wasn’t the bulkiest guy around, neither was Merlin. In their clothes they looked slender and lean, but not entirely massive (well if one were to take the height factor out of the equation). But, being in bed with both of the alphas pressed up against him was entirely different than just being able to look. This close they were large, their presence taking up Eggsy’s entire reality. It was a lot to manage. Yet, Eggsy was starting to get a grip on things. 

Some of his panic had dissipated over night. Enough time had passed for Eggsy to grow used to the fact that he had Merlin and Harry as alphas. At first, the idea had made Eggsy internally combust. He had spent so much time being jealous of the fact that some omega besides him would get to be with these two outrageously brilliant and skilled men. Now he didn’t need to be jealous, because he was that lucky omega. Sure, he was still nervous about how everything was going to play out and what it would feel like to belong to two prime alphas. But so far Harry and Merlin seemed fairly content and calm, the polar opposite of what they came off as when they had claimed Eggsy. 

Harry was kissing him now. Softly, he swept his lips against Eggsy’s. Gently, he maneuvered their mouths together, asking Eggsy with his tongue to open his mouth. Eggsy did, letting his mouth fall open wide and eagerly kissing back. 

‘Okay, I could get used to this,’ Eggsy thought, drawing Harry closer by tugging on his hair. 

On his chest, Merlin shifted. His hot breath ghosted over Eggsy chest as the man slithered up Eggsy, until he could meet Eggsy for a kiss as well. Where Harry was gentle and protective in his kisses, Merlin was consuming and possessive. Eggsy wanted to squeal at the sudden difference. His head extended backwards as Harry returned to place searing kisses on his neck and Merlin continued to tangle their tongues together in an elaborate game that Eggsy couldn’t keep up with. The omega threw his arms around Merlin to draw him nearer, also forcing Harry closer in the process. 

“This is so fucking weird,” Eggsy mumbled, it felt so strange to have two alphas giving him attention. He loved it, but it was still weird. 

“Do I look like I give a fuck?,” Merlin spoke bluntly, dragging his teeth along the bare flesh of Eggsy’s neck. “I’ve been waiting so goddamn long for this, I can’t believe we could have been having you weeks ago in this bed.” 

“The wait has been worth it, Eggsy you are beyond precious,” Harry added.

Eggsy’s heart swelled at his words. 

“You really think that?” Eggsy questioned. 

“Of course he means it boy, do you really not see how desirable you are?” Merlin answered him.

A bright flush colored Eggsy’s face. “I know I’ve gotta good body...” 

“It seems your confidence is far lacking Eggsy, we will have to work on that. You are far more than a hot body,” Harry spoke to him in that deep disappointed voice that always made Eggsy want to beg desperately for his approval. 

They were going lower with their kisses. Merlin placed a heavy hand on Eggsy’s warm belly, pressing into him there like a promise that it was going to go lower. A little flash of arousal went straight to Eggsy’s cock. Their attentions were kindling Eggsy’s slow burning hunger, as hands began to wander down Eggsy’s exposed chest. They followed the rough planes of his chest to the softness of his belly, to the hard protrusions of his hipbones. It’s Harry’s hand that first dips below the band of his boxers, drawing the fabric down lower. Eggsy squirmed against his gun-calloused hand. He shivered as Merlin latched onto his nipple. 

That infuriating panic returned to Eggsy suddenly. He bucked off of the bed making the alphas rearranged themselves on top of him. 

“I should get back to Kingsmen,” Eggsy whispered. 

“It’s Sunday, no training today,” Merlin replied. 

A small twist of his nipple had his back arching off of the bed. 

“Perfect,” Harry murmured and dragged his hand through the curls in between Eggsy’s legs that were wet with precome droplets. “Look at you, you’re already hard and wet.” 

“Harry,” Eggsy gasped, grabbing at the alpha as he took a hold of Eggsy’s cock. 

Despite his many experiences with hand jobs or blowjobs, Eggsy had never before been on the receiving end. He could now see the appeal in being wanked off by another person.   
“Lift your hips boy,” Merlin commanded as he started to drag Eggsy's bottoms down. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned as he rolled his hips up so that Merlin could completely disrobe him. 

Eggsy's heart was beating wildly now, as the two alphas looked down at him. It was one thing to be naked, but it was a completely different thing to have two men that Eggsy adored staring down at him like he was a decadent meal and they were the predators about to devour him. 

“The things I want to do to you Eggsy,” Harry growled as he growingly became more fervent. The alpha held a sort of excited glint in his eyes, like he was about to discover buried treasure. In a twisted sense, he was. 

“Then maybe you should quit talking and just show me,” Eggsy challenged, his true personality finally shining through. 

Eggsy mewled as Merlin gave both of his nipples a punishing squeeze. Harry’s hand pumped him, teasingly circling the leaking head of his cock with his fingers. 

“Cheeky,” Harry chided him, his face blooming into a wicked grin that sent Eggsy writhing, lighting up his nerves all at once, so that he was just a mass of sensitive skin. 

“You're a little brat you know that?,” Merlin added.

“I'm your brat, so I hardly see why it matters,” Eggsy snapped back daringly, followed by a harsh moan as Harry increased the pace of his hand. 

“Indeed you are and I think it's time that we show you just how much you belong to us. We have yet to fully claim you,” Harry spoke huskily. 

Eggsy gulped, as a hot glove of heat swelled over him, causing the muscles in his stomach to clench. That rushing tension made him grow nervous. He look up at the ceiling with wide eyes, his mouth grounded tight to hold back all the sounds that were threatening to bubble from him. 

“And he falls deathly silent. What's wrong boy?,” Merlin questioned Eggsy. 

“N’thing I'm just nervous is all, I've never done this before,” Eggsy replied. 

“Your a virgin?,” Harry inquired, his hand stilling. 

“Sort of? Just a few fleeting encounters, but I never gone all the way,” Eggsy panted, wanting desperately for Harry to continue the pace he had been keeping before. 

“Fuck, you are amazing you know that? You don't have to be ashamed or nervous at all. Merlin and I are going to take good care of you,” Harry promised, kissing Eggsy on the lips for good measure. 

Merlin’s hand swept down to his thighs, prying them wide open, so that Eggsy was completely exposed to them. 

“I'd be nervous if I were you,” Merlin contradicted as he chuckled, his hands splaying up Eggsy spread thighs. 

“Why?” Eggsy asked alarmingly at the alpha. 

“Well I don't know about Harry, but I plan on fucking you into oblivion,” Merlin grinned, but it held no humor, only a cunning sort of possessive nature, that had Eggsy's insides lurching. 

Eggsy whimpered, throwing his head to the side as Harry continued to keep his teasing pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again I left you with a cliff hanger because I am truly heartless, but to be fair I already have chapter 3 written. So while I love teasing my readers, a new update will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The bedroom had become a symphony of Eggsy's high pitched moans. The poor omega was a screamer, an apparent fact that his two alphas were pleased to have discovered. 

Eggsy was more than just spent, he was teetering on the edge of a meltdown. Arousal was overrunning his system. After so much pleasure, pain, denial, and blissful agony, Eggsy was minutes away from cracking. True to his word, Merlin had fucked him into oblivion, ramming into his small body over and over again again until all Eggsy could do was clench, cry, and cum, repeatedly. Harry had sweetly guided him through the onslaught, acting as a much needed anchor to Eggsy’s rocky ship. The alpha petted his hair and whispered loving nothings into Eggsy's ear as Merlin pounded into him. His large prick covered every crevice in Eggsy, and grinded with each thrust against Eggsy's prostate. Harry had held him down, pinning Eggsy’s arms above him. 

Eggsy had no control over his body anymore. He was forced to ride out each wave of immense pleasure again and again. His legs were high up in the air, hoisted over Merlin’s shoulders. Merlin had transformed into a beast, his gaze foreign and distant, with only a never ending passion in his eyes as he watched Eggsy, smiling from time to time when Eggsy struggled through another orgasm. 

“Merlin please I need ah!,” Eggsy cried wantonly. 

“Keep him quiet,” Merlin barked at Harry. 

Harry pressed two fingers into Eggsy’s mouth, silencing him. Eggsy sucked desperately on those fingers, smothering his own cries for release. His stomach was already drenched in sweat and spill from several orgasms. For the first time he was experiencing what it was like to orgasm, without having enough fire power to cum. It left him straining for some type of eclipse that never came. It left his body in shambles. 

Just when Eggsy was sure he couldn't take it any longer, Merlin sped up. Eggsy could feel himself needing to explode right there. Harry's fingers muffled the loudest scream Eggsy had ever let out before. His whole body was vibrating against the bed. Merlin was reaching his peak finally, hurried grunts leaving him as he dug deeper into Eggsy. Then abruptly Merlin slammed his hips in hard and stilled, spilling hemps of his seed into Eggsy's overly pliant body. Eggsy vision went white and when he came back into consciousness, Merlin wasn't in him anymore. Instead Merlin was under him now, his chest to Eggsy’s back, as he held open Eggsy’s thighs for Harry. 

“No,” Eggsy croaked. 

Harry looked at Eggsy with worry, the boy looked so sublimely broken and beautiful that it made Harry want to cover him up and shield him from the world. 

“Stop trying to be a gentleman and take him Harry. He's just defenseless is all, I've broken down all his walls and now he has no place to hide. Finish the job,” Merlin commanded with a steely voice. 

Eggsy's had no energy left in him to move. He slumped in defeat against Merlin. It was true. He was helpless in the arms of these two great alphas and he couldn't stop them from doing as they pleased, drilling Eggsy to the point of no return. 

Tears slipped from Eggsy's eyes and Harry bent down to lick them away. 

“Oh Eggsy, it's going to be alright,” Harry cooed. 

Merlin kissed his forehead and held both of Eggsy’s hands tightly. 

“Get on with it Harry, put the lad out of his misery,” Merlin urged him. 

Eggsy had thought Merlin had been rough. He was wrong. He was so wrong. A part of him had thought Harry would be gentler and he was for only a while. But something about being seated inside Eggsy made the alpha snap and before long Eggsy found himself being ravished by a depraved sex starved alpha. Harry wasn't just pounding into Eggsy, he was crashing into him with immensely brutal thrusts. Harry was stronger than Merlin physically. He had more muscle. He had more drive and Eggsy would have appreciated this fact more if he wasn't so distraught. 

Merlin held him through it, even having the kindness of heart to take hold of Eggsy's neglected overworked cock, so that it wasn't bouncing against his stomach in an over sensitive rut. 

Now he was just flat out wailing, so loudly that his vocal chords strained in his throat. Harry looked positively consumed in the rapture of the moment. He clung harshly onto Eggsy’s hip bones, driving up into Eggsy repeatedly over and over again like he was some bucking stallion. 

Eggsy found he could no longer have orgasms, he had been reduced to a simple network of tired searing hot nerves. He shook his head violently, begging for them to stop. 

“Come on now Eggsy, give us just one more. Do it for Harry,” Merlin encouraged the lust struck omega. 

Eggsy met Harry's stormy brown eyes, and suddenly found himself fighting again. He would do anything for Harry, even if it drove him to insanity. Harry continued to impale him mercilessly, increasing as he was reaching his own peak. Merlin gave Eggsy’s cock a hard pump. But it was useless, Eggsy could no longer cum. He was all dried out. 

“I - I can’t, HARRY!,” Eggsy suddenly found himself screaming.

In a last fatal attempt his body snapped back together all at once, an incredibly intense and powerful orgasm dropping from him like a grand piano from the sky. He came hard, so hard that for a second he could see his own ejaculation jump across his vision. But in the next second he passed out, his finally memory that of Harry burying himself in Eggsy and releasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter 3 earlier than I had intended, which is good for you guys I'm guessing :) Short chapter, but intense, I am hoping. New update.....soon?


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke to a cool towel on his forehead. He felt limp and exhausted, like an overcooked noodle. 

“Eggsy, can you hear me?,” Harry questioned from somewhere, Eggsy still had his eyes closed. 

Eggsy answered in a hoarse groan. His throat was raw and sore. 

“Do you think you can stand?” Harry asked, and Eggsy couldn't answer, he could only groan against the sheets. 

“Let's just bathe him,” Merlin insisted. 

Harry left to go to the bathroom to start running the tub. Eggsy could hear the rush of water from the other room. He felt Merlin lifting his bare sticky limp body from the bed and carry him into the bathroom. 

His eyes begrudgingly creaked open. He gave another long groan. 

“I know, I know, it's okay Eggsy, we're taking care of you there's no need to worry,” Merlin spoke to him. 

“You start washing him, I'm going to go get some water and food,” Harry informed Merlin dashing from the bathroom. 

Eggsy felt himself being carefully dropped down into warm water. He sagged against the bathtub and let his head flop down on the edge in exhaustion. He could feel Merlin scrubbing him down gently with a loofa. 

Harry returned and Eggsy felt the plastic nozzle of a bottle against his lips. Immediately he opened his mouth wide and sucked deeply on the bottle, nice cool refreshing water entering his mouth and running down his throat splendidly. 

“Slow down there Eggsy, I don't want you choking,” Harry warned the omega. 

Eggsy's mouth slipped from the bottle with a wet pop. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy gasped. 

Merlin grinned at him from where he was bent over the tub, washing Eggsy clean. Harry arched an eyebrow up at him. 

“Fucking bloody hell,” Eggsy spoke.

If every day was going to be like this, Eggsy had one hell of a job cut out for him. Two prime alphas did not fuck around. If they were anything other then prime alphas, they might have gone easier on Eggsy. Yet while he was overwhelmed, he wouldn’t trade them for anything. They were his alphas now and Eggsy took a swelling pride in that. 

“We were too rough with you love, I'm sorry. I just couldn't- you were so sweet and I...” Harry spoke softly, looking ashamed as he stared down at Eggsy. 

“What Harry is trying to say is that he has low self control when it comes to you, as do I,” Merlin finished speaking for Harry. 

Eggsy shook his head, groggily. “It's.... it's alright, it was very pleasurable for the most part,” Eggsy replied. 

Merlin seemed to show some more remorse as he placed tender kisses on Eggsy’s arms, all the way up to his shoulders. 

“You are a treasure,” Merlin whispered into his ear. 

Once he was clean, Merlin set about draining the tub. Eggsy squeaked as he was gently lifted from the now chilly water. Merlin guided Eggsy into Harry’s waiting arms, where he soon found himself to be wrapped up in a plush warm towel. He was dried efficiently as he shifted from foot to foot cautiously. His ass was sore, but by his nature of being an omega, he could feel himself healing quickly. Omegas were built to withstand a hard pounding, but perhaps not from two alphas at the same time. 

“Easy ” Merlin commented, holding Eggsy's hips steady. Eggsy leaned against him and offered his neck in a low whine. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked worryingly,kissing Eggsy for a moment. 

“Real sore, but I can manage,” Eggsy replied confidently.

“You still have about twenty four hours to rest, hopefully by then your more able to go back to Kingsmen,” Merlin informed him, and Eggsy relaxed at the information. 

“Come let's get you some breakfast,” Harry beacokened. 

Apparently breakfast did not mean that they would all be sitting down at a table like civilized human beings. No, instead Eggsy found himself planted on Harry's lap, dressed in a cozy sweater of Harry's (Eggsy had seen his opportunity when he was left by himself in the closet for a moment. Harry had thought the omega looked to cute to protest the stealing of his own sweater) and a comfy pair of sweatpants. His legs were dumped in Merlin’s lap in a jumbled mess. He was being fed by Harry and Merlin, both of them stuffing him full of eggs, tomatoes, and bacon. Eggsy welcomed the nourishment.

“This is fucking insane,” Eggsy spoke. 

“Do you not enjoy this?” Merlin answered him, offering another ripe tomato for Eggsy to snatch from the end of the fork.

“Yeah, but ain't this a bit much? I can feed myself,” Eggsy objected.

“I think you've earned your fair share of pampering,” Harry replied. 

Eggsy blushed deeply. “Oh, well alright then.”

The rest of that day was spent lounging around the house, mainly on the sofa. Harry and Merlin took turns holding Eggsy, rubbing and marking Eggsy with their scent. Eggsy purred happily at the attention, loving the way all of their scents were mingling together. Sometimes Merlin broke away from their little nest, which Eggsy had created by dragging all of Harry’s plush blankets out from the cupboards and into the living room, to answer work related things. But he always returned when he was finished and Eggsy always welcomed him back with a warm cuddle. They sucked little hickies onto Eggsy’s exposed neck, which Eggsy didn't protest. He liked the way their tongues and teeth felt on him. Every time they grazed Eggsy’s bond bites, Eggsy had little jolts of pleasure and reassurance slip through him. 

The next day Roxy took immediate notice of the love bites and the little waddle in Eggsy’s step. Eggsy couldn’t really complain that much. A huge satisfied smirk was plastered on his youthful face. 

“You look like you had a good weekend. How was it? They treating you alright?,” Roxy asked him.

Eggsy shrugged. “You know how alphas can be, Harry and Merlin ain’t no exception. Their sweet once they get the whole dominance thing out of their systems.”

“Just be careful, Merlin and Harry are both highly trained spies and they’ve got that whole purebred thing going for them. I don’t think they are aware of their own capabilities when it comes to you,” Roxy gave him caution. 

“No probably not, but I’m not even aware of myself either at this point,” Eggsy murmured.

Roxy gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “You’ll get used to it and they will settle down eventually.”

Charlie, Roxy and Eggsy all try to seduce the heiress. It’s a task Eggsy has little confidence in, even though he masks it with his usual swagger. Not only is he not practiced in seducing someone, he is usually more chummy with females. After all he is an omega and while there are female alphas they are rare. So it's difficult for Eggsy to get into it at all. Plus there’s the notion that he feels guilty because he belongs to Harry and Merlin. He shouldn’t be trying to flirt with someone that wasn’t his alpha. But, Eggsy figured he was going to have to get used to the idea if he was going to be an agent. 

He drowns the champagne with the sedatives, before he takes another try though. Next thing he knows, he’s tied helplessly to train tracks and a freakish man is interrogating him about Harry and Kingsman. Eggsy even in his disgruntled mind doesn’t budge. He doesn’t even budge when a train starts rushing towards him. 

The train never hits him and suddenly Harry is the one standing over him. Harry goes to untie him, but before he does he pauses and tilts his head at Eggsy. His eyes scan Eggsy’s body up and down. 

“You look great tied up like this, we’ll have to try it sometime,” Harry purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES chapter 4 here I go. Last chapter was very intense and I wanted to leave you readers with a more gentle note in this chapter. While, I will follow the plot line the best of my capabilities, the highlight of the fic is their relationship. Thank you for reading, hoping to update this soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks were disastrous for Eggsy. First, he completely failed his final test (like hell he was going to shoot J.B) and then fucked up even more when he went to go hunt down Dean. Harry yelled at him, badly. It crushed Eggsy. Harry's opinion meant the world to him. 

Then to make matters worse, Eggsy watched as his beloved alpha was shot in the face by Valentine. Eggsy’s heart had suddenly torn in two. He was wrecked, but he allowed himself to fully run on revengeful energy, tricking Chester into taking the poison and going with Merlin and Roxy to take down Valentine. 

When Merlin gave him the suit Harry had made for him, it took everything inside him not to break down right there. Merlin kissed him. There were tears threatening to fall from Merlin’s eyes. Eggsy didn’t feel like he was alone anymore. Despite everything, he still had Merlin and that was enough to pull him through. 

They won in the end and Merlin barked in his earphone angrily, when Eggsy brought champagne to the Swedish princess’s room. 

“Sorry luv, I'm already being done plenty up the arsehole myself,” Eggsy told her. 

Finally, when things had settled down enough for Eggsy to mourn Harry, Merlin received an unexpected call. 

“That fucking bastard,” Merlin cursed. “Harry's fucking alive, the shot hit his glasses, deflected the bullet. He's got some eye damage, but he's fine.”

Eggsy wouldn’t admit to it, but he fainted in Merlin’s arms right then and there in relief. 

When Harry returned to Kingsman, he didn’t come back as Galahad. Instead he was appointed to the position of Arthur. Roxy got the Lancelot position, it was hers, she earned it. Eggsy waited in anticipation to hear the board's decision on whether he could be Kingsmen or not. He didn't pass the final test, but saving the world proved that Eggsy was qualified. The Galahad position was open and Eggsy wanted it desperately, so that he could carry on in Harry's legacy. 

His jaw dropped when he finally heard their decision. He wouldn’t be Galahad. From there on out, his place in Kingsmen would be known as Guinevere. 

Eggsy was about to protest, rage fueling his entire body, making him incredibly hot. But before he did, something started gushing between his legs. A moment of horror rushed over Eggsy and an even deeper shock overcame him as he realized he was going into heat. A heat that Eggsy hadn't experienced since he was seventeen, so of course he had forgotten the warning signs that one had been approaching. Merlin and Harry rose abruptly from the table, rushing over to Eggsy’s side but failing to catch Eggsy as his legs gave out. He went down on the floor as his whole world became a steaming vortex.

Next thing he knew, Eggsy was being placed on a bed. It wasn’t Harry’s bed. It didn’t smell like them. It was stale and felt itchy against Eggsy’s face. He hissed loudly. He felt so itchy and so hot that he violently tried to rid himself of his clothing. There were so many layers. So much clothing, too much clothing. From the corner of his eye he could see his alphas quickly abandoning their clothing as well. The bottom of Eggsy’s trousers was soaked with wet sticky fluid and Eggsy cringed. He could feel the muscles inside him rapidly expanding and contracting, so that his hole was just one loose throbbing mess. A rapid storm of hormones had Eggsy reeling against the bed, making his skin unreasonably sensitive and his spine curve, causing his sit bones to rise up in the air and his stomach to press against the bed. 

Eggsy was out of it. He slipped in and out of consciousness so often, he could never get a firm grip on what was happening. Merlin and Harry had finished disrobing him, he could see that at one point. He knew he was begging for something miserably, for them to touch him, to free him from this feeling of consuming need. He passed out.

When he woke up, Harry was balls deep in him and Eggsy was abruptly reminded what exactly it was that he wanted. Though before he could open his mouth to plead for it, Eggsy felt the expanding flesh of Harry’s knot. The alphas thrusts grew shallow and slow, like he was struggling to move inside Eggsy. It felt ungodly fantastic, sending Eggsy mewling against the bed sheets as Merlin’s teeth clamped down on his bond bite. They were tied together like that, Harry’s knot stuck inside him. Eggsy could feel his body milking Harry’s knot. His muscles spasmed, cramping up. Again Eggsy drifted out of it. 

Merlin had him after that. Eggsy took the knot without protest, more than ready to be mounted again. 

Again.

And again.

His legs and the bedding were caked with cum. Eggsy had never taken notice. His cock was hard as well. Harry had enough thought to give it the attention it deserved. The cramps continued and the flush of hormones were making him delirious. He weeped viciously, his crazed body sending his two alphas into rut. 

He was being hauled somewhere. Merlin carrying him into the tube that would take them back to London. 

He was being placed inside a cab, a Kingsmen cab to be exact. By the time they were close to Harry’s house, Eggsy was alert. He could once again recognize what was going on around him. He could have a thought that didn’t involve wanting to be knotted. His body was tired and felt heavily stretched. His nostrils flared at the powerful smell of alpha. 

“Eggsy are you alright?” Harry asked him, noticing the glossy look of an omega in heat had faded from Eggsy’s eyes. 

“He’s coming out of it,” Merlin stated.

“Ah good, I was worried,” Harry sighed. 

“Fuck,” Eggsy spoke tiredly and went to open the door of the car when they pulled up to the house. 

“Eggsy wait be careful,” Merlin warned him. 

“Shut it, I’m fine, I need air, I gotta breath,” Eggsy objected, dashing out of the vehicle quickly, and had his moment of relief sweep over him. 

Only to be interrupted by another wave of estrus. Eggsy screamed as he fell out of it again. 

Eggsy was glad to have two alphas, because he went into heat three more times after that. No lone alpha could have probably physically pulled themselves through that. Merlin and Harry took turns fucking and knotting him, allowing for one alpha to rest while the other fulfilled Eggsy’s needs. Eggsy on the other hand was so exhausted, he slept through a large portion of his heats. Only to be woken up again and again to painful need. 

Finally, finally, the fog from Eggsy's head cleared and his body retreated out of estrus. All he could do was remain plastered to the bed, growling at Merlin or Harry when they dared to try and move him. He slept a long time, recovering from the onslaught of what he had just gone through. Harry managed to get him to eat some soup and give him proper fluids. 

Even Harry and Merlin looked exhausted. 

“Come on Eggsy love, you have to get up. We've got to wash you and take you to medical,” Harry spoke to him, trying to ease Eggsy out of his hiding.

Eggsy only growled in return, burrowing deeper into the nest of bed sheets and blankets he had made. 

So Harry had really no choice but to pry Eggsy off the bed and haul him to the bathroom. There a hot bath awaited Eggsy, and like a petulant child he protested getting one. 

“Eggsy please you're being ridiculous,” Harry snapped at him. 

“I” Eggsy clawed Harry's shoulders. “Don't” Eggsy pushed Harry’s face away from him. "Want” He kicked his legs wildly. “To” He tried to bodily fling himself from Harry's arms. 

The alpha dumped him in the bath and the water was not hot at all. It was freezing. Eggsy felt the rushing coolness of it, snapping him into his wits immediately.

“Are you done now?” Harry asked him.

Eggsy shuddered and felt a sharp string run through him. Suddenly he was balling, crying like a baby. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his head in them. 

“Fuck, Merlin! He needs to go to the doctor's.”

Turns out being on shitty heat suppressors for years fucked up an omegas whole biological clock. Eggsy's reaction had been wild for a reason. According to the doctor, nothing much could be done. With time Eggsy's heats would return to a normal cycle, one cycle every three months. Yet for the time being Eggsy would have to be monitored closely and the doctor urged Merlin and Harry not to leave Eggsy alone by himself until Eggsy returned to a normal cycle.  
Eggsy guessed that threw him out of the field for a while. He sighed and relaxed into the hospital bed, as he was put on iv. 

“Where the hell did you get your heat suppressors?” Merlin questioned him. 

Eggsy cringed. “From drug dealers mainly...I couldn't afford ones through the pharmacies most the time.”

Eggsy surprised to see the sad look in Merlin’s eyes. “Well you won't have to deal with that anymore, I'll be back later tonight, get some rest.” 

Merlin planted a concerned J.B. on his lap and kissed him. Eggsy kissed him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy was in a rough spot. 

He loved his life. He loved the thrill of going out into the field, taking out bad guys. He loved having Merlin in his ear always, guiding him through every mission. He loved debriefing in Harry's office, with Harry sometimes bending him over the desk and having his way with him. He loved waking up in his alphas arms almost everyday (their schedules sometimes didn't match up). 

Tonight, for the first time in weeks they would all be together and Eggsy wanted to do something special. Well, he wanted to do at least something.

Sexually, Eggsy was sort of lacking. Yes he had quite a sex life now, thanks to Merlin and Harry. But, Merlin and Harry were the ones who initiated things. Sure it usually involved them dominating Eggsy, but still Eggsy was never one the asking for it, despite the fact that he was horney almost all the time these days. 

Having two prime alphas in their middle ages years and who were his boss in the sheets and at work, was intimidating. Never did Merlin or Harry falter in taking exactly what they wanted. They seduced him without missing a beat ever and it was entirely frustrating, because Eggsy couldn't do that. 

He didn't know how to seduce someone. It wasn't like Eggsy needed to try much with having two mates anyways. He could probably just walk into any room naked and Harry or Merlin would fuck him. That's all it took. It had Eggsy wondering how the alphas would react if Eggsy added more. Would they be able to contain themselves? Would they snap and fuck him in a heartbeat? Because Eggsy could get them to do that now, without putting in the added effort. 

It wasn't like Kingsmen taught him any seduction skills, besides being a gentleman, or at least pretending to be one. Like hell, Harry would ever assigned him a honeypot mission, so it's not like Eggsy needed that type of training. 

So he went to the one person who he could trust with his problems, Roxy. 

“So you want to seduce them? Don't you do that by just existing?” Roxy asked. 

“I want to do something special for them. We all have Saturday night off and I want it to be good,” Eggsy mumbled shyly. 

“Very well did you have something in mind?” Roxy replied. 

“No... nothing much... I thought I'd do something new, something we ain't done before, get them riled up?” Eggsy explained. 

“Thats a good idea. But, I suggest you start out simple, don't go big to fast if you're that nervous about initiating things” Roxy hummed. 

“Any ideas,” Eggsy asked?

Roxy gives him a once over. Not in a sexual way, more like she is checking out a target. It makes him anxious. 

Her face blooms into a smile. 

“Have you tried lingerie yet?” She questioned. 

Eggsy didn't know what he was expecting, but that definitely wasn't it. He blushed brightly.

“That would be sexy?” 

“Oh yes,” Roxy smiled. 

Eggsy had the most awkward time at the lingerie store the next day. But he got what he needed. Or at least what he thought was needed. 

Dinner on Saturday was great. They stayed in and Harry cooked as always (Eggsy only knew how to make pancakes and Harry wouldn't even let Merlin close to his kitchen). It was a butternut squash ravioli with salad and probably the most yummy bread Eggsy had ever eaten, served with white wine. Most of the time Eggsy would skip the wine, he wasn't a big fan but tonight his nerves were killing him. 

Harry gave Eggsy a suspicious look and Eggsy didn't know what to do so he just winked back. 

Dessert came in the form of Eggsy’s favorite white chocolate strawberry cake and snuggling up on the couch to watch a movie Eggsy wasn’t paying attention too. The fireplace is crackling and it's pleasantly comfy in the living room. Eggsy situated himself in his usual spot, sprawling across both of their laps. He placed his head on Harry's lap and his feet in Merlin’s in hope of getting one of Merlin satisfying foot rubs. 

The movie was nearing it's end and Eggsy knew he needed to make his move soon, before he grew tired himself. He excused himself, saying he had to take a piss and then went upstairs to get ready. 

This was insane. Eggsy was so pitted with anxiety that his skin was turning a bright shade of pink. There was a growing fear inside of him. He was afraid of Harry or Merlin or the both of them laughing at him. But, Eggsy was no wimp and he pushed himself through it. 

He pulled on the thong first. It was pure white and silky, cradling his cock, while disappearing between his ass cheeks, so that his ass was on display. Next he put on the garter belt, a similar white shade with a shiny embroidered design. He ran the stockings up to his knees. They were made of white silk as well, with little pink bows around the edges. He attached the garters to the belt and stockings. 

He paused as he viewed the last item remaining. It wasn't exactly a bra. It had no padding, and rested on Eggsy’s chest like a bralette. Eggsy didn't want to be feminized. He was a man, but the bralette felt nice, like a reassuring hug and made him feel less exposed. 

He went to leave the bathroom, but realized that he didn't want his grand entrance to just be him in undies. He snatched Harry's red robe and tied it on before heading back downstairs. 

When he came back, Merlin and Harry had poured themselves a glass of scotch in his absence. The movie was over now, with just it's credits rolling on the screen. Eggsy went to turn it off, since they could never find the remote. 

“You know Eggsy, you have your own dress robe, that I bought you, specifically so that you would stop wearing mine. How many times have I told you? It's too long for you, you're going to trip on the fabric one day and fall down the stairs,” Harry complained to him. 

Eggsy turned to face his alpha who was regarding him with an air of annoyance. He shrugged. 

“Fine I guess, I'll just take it off then since it bothers you so much,” Eggsy spoke as calmly as he could manage. 

Slowly he unwrapped the tie around his waist and let the robe fall off his shoulders, one at a time, revealing himself teasingly. 

Eggsy was met with silence, when the robe dropped to the floor. 

The look of annoyance disappeared from Harry's face, Merlin’s paused mid sip. 

Eggsy was about to run from the room in embarrassment, but Merlin’s voice halted him.  
“Well go on boy, give us a spin,” Merlin commanded him and Eggsy followed his order, turning around the room. 

“Fucking hell,” Harry groaned. 

Eggsy approached them with a renewed smirk on his face. He made a mental note to follow Roxy’s advice more often. It was obvious that the alphas were pleased. Harry was giving him that large pupil eyed gaze. Merlin looked all rough and sprung, his jaw locking into place. Yet it was strange how they made no move to pounce on Eggsy, or command him to do something. Instead they sat motionless on the couch, as if they didn’t know what to do with themselves. It gave Eggsy the confidence he needed to waltz over to Merlin first. 

“You like what you see big alpha?” Eggsy teased, his face blooming into an all knowing smirk. 

Merlin didn’t answer, his eyes just swept over Eggsy’s body taking in every detail. Eggsy thanked the heavens that Merlin never crossed his legs, allowing Eggsy to simply fall down on his knees and slide closer to Merlin. He was also thankful that Merlin looked hard in his trousers. 

“Let me take care of you for once,” Eggsy offered, unlatching his belt.

He bent down to take the zipper in between his teeth, pulling it down all the way. With a wink, Eggsy pulled out Merlin’s cock. Eggsy took a moment to appreciate its girth and length, before going down on Merlin.

Now this Eggsy had some experience it. Limited. He had never become a master cocksucker, but still he knew the general idea. He kept his teeth out of the picture, and sucked Merlin’s cock using his tongue to tease him as it rubbed against the leaking head. 

Hands tugged Eggsy’s hair, and Eggsy gave a rewarding hum that had Merlin groaning. Eggsy could relate. Getting your dick sucked in general was a good feeling. Eggsy tried to be professional about it. He changed his pace and tried different things. One particular hard suction had Merlin bucking his hips up into Eggsy. 

Eggsy took that as a win and like always a compliment made Eggsy want to please even more. 

“Shit,” Merlin gasped as Eggsy took the whole of him into his throat. 

He could feel Merlin’s cock pulsing for release and Eggsy picked up the pace, wanting desperately to make the alpha cum. 

After Merlin came, in a short but expressive series of curses, Eggsy popped off of him with a smack of his lips. His throat felt tingly and his lips had that stretched reddish tink. 

Eggsy turned his attention to Harry, who regarded them passively. Harry pretended to be a patient gentleman. He held his values to it. But, Eggsy could see the whiteness of Harry's clenched fingers around his glass, and he could see the shallow but quick movement of his stomach and the little flare of his nostrils. 

Long story short Eggsy gave Harry the same treatment. He unfolded Harry’s crossed legs and sucked him off with the same commitment. Meer seconds after he swallowed down Harry’s release, Merlin and Harry were dragging him up the sofa. 

Merlin hoisted him over his shoulder and commenced to climb the stairs, with Harry following in their tracks. Eggsy leaned up to look at Harry, who was shaking his head while holding a great smile. 

That night they fucked him, but kept his stockings on the entire time. Eggsy couldn’t complain and he went to bed with a newfound confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little funsies chapter, nothing really serious happened :) Hope you enjoyed please keep tuned for more :D


End file.
